The Boyfriend Tag?
by blueangel573
Summary: Odd and Ulrich decide one day to make a YouTube channel dedicated to tags, challenges, and a few sports videos here and there. Unfortunately, someone by the name of GuysLoveMe took to commenting demeaning and nasty things about the two's relationship. (Warnings: M/M)
1. Welcome to Our Channel

"Hi guys!" Odd and Ulrich said in unison, hands up in a greeting. They sat side by side on Ulrich's bed, camera set up on a junky tripod bought from a corner store the previous day.

"As a ways of introduction, my name is Ulrich, and this is Odd." Ulrich said, pointing to himself and then his friend. Odd gave a little peace sign and a smile to the camera.

"Basically, we decided to start a YouTube channel as a way to have something to do when we're bored." Odd added. "We always enjoy those challenge videos people post and thought it would be fun to do some of our own." Ulrich nodded along to Odd's explanation.

"So a few things about us, we're both students at Kadic Academy in France." Ulrich said.

"We're both from out of the country as well. I'm from Italy, and Ulrich here is from Germany." Odd added. "I speak fluent Italian, French, and I'm pretty conversational in English. Though you'll probably only hear me speak French."

"I'm fluent in German, French, and almost there in English. I took English and French classes all throughout school before I came to Kadic, so I think I'm at least decent. However, like Odd said, I'll probably only speak French in our videos." Ulrich added, looking to Odd to see if he had anything else to add.

"So for our introductory video, we decided to go looking around for question tags to see if there was anything you could learn about us in this video. I found this weird questions about you tag, so let's go on ahead and do that." Odd then pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his photos until he found the questions he was looking for.

"Alright, number one. What's a nickname only your family calls you?" Odd looked over to Ulrich as a way of allowing him to answer first. The blonde needed a bit of time to think it over, as no one really gave him a nickname when he was a child.

"Hmm, well, I haven't ever really been given a nickname. Not by my family anyway. What about you, Odd?"

"Yeah, same here. Bad first question!" The two of them laughed as Odd took a look at the second one. "What's a weird habit of yours?"

"Oh, wait. Odd does this thing when he drinks, where he has to wipe his mouth across the glass every single time he takes a drink." Ulrich said, Odd feigned surprise, his mouth open wide and hand across his heart.

"Hey, if you don't do that then you get hot chocolate all over your face!" Odd responded, and Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"The way he eats, he already gets stuff all over his face." Ulrich laughed at Odd's mock hurt expression.

"Honestly, that is true." Odd said, rubbing the back of his head. Ulrich giggled lightly at the admission. "However, with Ulrich, every time he takes a pen out of his bag he has to twirl it around his fingers before he can use it." Odd added.

"That's not weird." Ulrich said. Odd nodded his head.

"Uh huh, keep thinking that, good buddy." Odd patted Ulrich on the back, and the two shook their heads at each other. "Alright, number 3. Do you have any weird phobias?" Odd asked.

"I don't think mine's weird really, but I'm super afraid of heights." Ulrich answered, cringing at the thought of all the high up places XANA had stuck him in the past. Odd nodded his head and thought closely about himself.

"Oh, I know!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich already knew what the younger was going to say, and he anticipated it greatly. "I once had this terrifying dream that potatoes got contaminated and there were no more french fries or mashed potatoes!" Odd said, his hands protectively guarding his eyes.

"This was a real thing for weeks. Every time the principal would make an announcement, his life would be over!" Ulrich said, and Odd nodded his head.

"It's true! Luckily though, it hasn't happened yet so we're okay." Odd said. "Alright, next question. What's a song you secretly love to blast and belt out when you're alone?" Odd once again looked to Odd, allowing him to answer first.

"Probably Break Away by the Subdigitals." Ulrich responded. "Guilty pleasure." Odd nodded his head.

"Mine's probably Secret Life by the Subdigitals." Odd responded. "Our entire friend group are Subdigitals nerds. It's fantastic." The two high fived each other as Odd looked for the next question.

"Alright, what's one of your biggest pet peeves?" Odd said. Ulrich placed his hand under his chin, thinking.

"High pitched, loud voices." Ulrich said, causing Odd to snort. He knew exactly who Ulrich was referring to with that statement.

"Ouch. What shade, Ulrich." Odd said, laughing at the older boy's smirk.

"Sorry. Anyone that goes to school with us will get that one." Ulrich said. Odd nodded his head, thinking about his own answer now.

"I really, really hate it when people get mad and don't tell you why." Odd answered, sending a mock glare Ulrich's way. Ulrich scoffed and turned to look at his friend.

"Hey, shut up." Ulrich said. Odd shook his head with a laugh.

"Ulrich can be a hot head sometimes." Odd said. Ulrich shrugged in recognition. "Alright, what's one of your nervous habits?"

"Oh, I know what Odd's is." Ulrich said, pointing at the younger. "The way I always know when he's nervous or anxious is he plays with his fingers. Picks at them, wiggles them around, flicks them, everything. Also, when he's super nervous, he doesn't smile." Ulrich said. Odd nodded his head, flustered that Ulrich knew so much about him. Though, he knew the same.

"Ulrich makes sure everyone knows when he's angry, but it's a bit harder to see when he's nervous. A lot of the times he has a bit of trouble speaking in complete sentences. Otherwise, the only thing I ever notice is he avoids eye contact or taps his fingers on his desk." Ulrich smiled at Odd.

"Yeah, we both have pretty common nervous habits so I'm sure that's not really news to anyone." Ulrich said. Odd nodded and scrolled to the next question.

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?" Odd said, looking down at the bed they were sitting on. "Well that's easy, there's not really sides of the bed for us!" Odd laughed. "However, Ulrich sleeps on the left side of the room, and I sleep on the right. Not the same, but it works!" Ulrich chuckled and agreed.

"Alright, next." Odd scrolled to the next question. "What was your first stuffed animal and what was it's name?"

"Mine was a turtle named Adlar." Ulrich said, slightly embarrassed. Odd chuckled lightly.

"Mine was a bunny named Luca." Odd responded. "Alright, next question. What's the drink you always order at Starbucks?"

"We don't really go to Starbucks. I think we both went there one time in Paris and then didn't even get a drink." Ulrich said. The two of them laughed.

"Oh yeah I remember that. We just ended up getting chips and a sandwich and left." Odd responded. "Alright, which way do you face in the shower."

"Away from the water." They both said at the same time.

"Like normal people." Odd said, causing Ulrich to giggle again. "Next, do you have any weird body skills?"

"Not really. I do penchak silat so I'm kinda bendy but that's about the extent." Ulrich looked over to Odd, motioning for him to answer.

"I did gymnastics for ten years, and dance for five." Odd added, shrugging his shoulders. "So like Ulrich said, a bit bendy. Alright, moving on. What's your favorite comfort food that's bad but you eat it anyway?"

"Mine is for sure croissants and hot chocolate. I could live off that." Ulrich said, gazing hungrily up at the sky.

"Uhm, probably meatballs and gravy. That is my favorite dinner after all!" Odd said. "What's a phrase or exclamation you always say?"

"Odd's is 'wahoo!'" Ulrich said. Odd laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Ulrich's is 'you've got to be kidding me.'" Ulrich also nodded his head. They really knew each other well. "What do you wear when you go to sleep?"

"We both wear boxers and a tank top." Ulrich said quickly, answering the question with little hesitation.

"Alright, last question! What did you used to wear that you thought was cool, but now realize it isn't."

"Oh God, I used to wear this shirt that was 10 times too big for me, green pants, and these ugly white shoes. I used to think I was so hip and with it." Ulrich said, chuckling at the thought of his outfit he'd worn religiously back when Odd had first come to Kadic, all the way through 8th grade year.

"I don't know, my outfit was pretty great! I wore a long sleeved purple shirt, with a pink shirt underneath. Pink and purple pants and yellow shoes. It was great." Odd responded, hands behind his head. Ulrich rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright, well that's all we've got for this video. Make sure you subscribe, like, and comment!" Odd said.

"See you later!" Ulrich said, shutting off the camera.

So this was actually a fanfiction I wrote in the past, but never actually completed it for some reason or another. I don't entirely know why, but here it is again! Hope you all enjoy.


	2. The Boyfriend Tag

**Just to clarify, because I didn't make it clear in the last chapter, this is an established relationship fic. Odd and Ulrich are already in a relationship, and have been for many years by this point. Also, this story will not only be focusing on their videos, because to be quite frank, they're very hard to write! There's not enough action that goes on when people film videos, so this will be the last chapter focused solely on a video for a while.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Odd and Ulrich said in unison. They both smiled at the camera, thankful for the day off to have time to make another video. Sundays were too far in between for their liking.

"Thank you to all the lovely people from our school who left us comments and likes. Means a lot to us." Odd smiled brightly, thumbing up the camera. Very few people had taken a look at their first video, the majority being people who just so happened to read the school paper. Milly and Tamiya were quick to throw out that Odd and Ulrich had made a YouTube channel, the two of them being the first subscribed and the first comments left on the video.

"Yeah, thanks a lot guys." Ulrich added. "We decided today to do something that was requested by Milly and Tamiya, and that's what they called The Boyfriend Tag." Ulrich said, showing his phone to the camera. Odd nodded and carried on.

"Basically it's questions for us to answer about our relationship and stuff so you can get to know us a little more personally." Odd said. Ulrich nodded and flipped through the questions, trying to decide which ones he wanted to say. Deciding to just start at the beginning, Ulrich looked back up at the camera.

"Alright, when and where did we first meet?" Ulrich said. "Oh boy, we met in Mrs. Hertz's class almost four years ago." Ulrich said, and Odd chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, and let's just say Ulrich did _not_ take a liking to me." Odd said, and Ulrich sighed out a small laugh. "I really thought he was going to hate me forever for a while, clearly he doesn't like sporadic roommates."

"No, I don't." Ulrich responded, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Turned out okay in the end though." Odd smiled lightly and leaned over to look at the next question on the site.

"Where was our first date?" Odd said, taking a second to really think about it. The two didn't seem to have an answer, shrugging their shoulders in unison. "Like, the first date we knew it was a date, or our first date?" Odd asked.

"Well, our first _date_ date was when I visited Odd in Italy over summer vacation." Ulrich began. "Our first date though, was probably the first time we skipped out on hanging out with our friends to walk through the woods. That was probably the most textbook sappy thing we've ever done, and it really didn't click for us at all." Ulrich said, and Odd nodded.

"Oh yeah, we were oblivious for a long time." Odd responded.

"Where and when was our first kiss?" Ulrich said, smiling lightly at Odd.

"Our first kiss was probably around three years ago, after a really brutal science exam that left me in tears." Odd said, pulling his cheeks down with his hands. Ulrich chuckled. The two of them knew not to mention their real first kiss happened on Lyoko, Ulrich so relieved that his friend hadn't just fallen into the digital sea that he had no idea how else to express the feeling. Yes, that was a story saved for them, and unfortunately Jeremy who had been witness to the entire exchange.

"Who said I love you first?" Odd said, raising his hand immediately. "It was me. I said it first." Ulrich nodded his head, loving the enthusiastic response.

"What had we been doing when you said it?" Ulrich asked, hand held questioningly to his chin.

"We were sitting outside my house during the summer watching the sunset like a couple crazy people, and he wrapped his arms around me and I just couldn't help it." Odd said. Ulrich nodded, remembering the experience quite well now with the little refresher.

"I actually still have a picture we took together on that bench outside his house too." Ulrich said, minimizing the questions page and bringing up his camera roll. "Hold on, I have lots of photos I need to go through." Odd chuckled as he sat and watched Ulrich scroll through the photos. He would never get tired of seeing the two of them clogging up Ulrich's phone. "Here it is!" Ulrich turned his phone towards the camera, allowing it to focus before pulling it back once more.

"That was a great night." Odd said, and Ulrich nodded his head in agreement. "I have a few photos from it too, but I'm going to be selfish and keep them to myself." Odd winked at the camera, hugging his phone close.

"Alright, when is my birthday, Odd?" Ulrich looked over at his boyfriend.

"November 15th." Odd said immediately. "How about mine?"

"July 2nd." Ulrich said. Odd nodded his head happily. "Easy questions. I've always been shocked by those people that don't know their boyfriend or girlfriend's birthdays. How are you still alive?" Ulrich asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"For real. I think Ulrich would tear me apart if I forgot his birthday." Odd said. Ulrich rolled his eyes in response.

"I wouldn't want to be in the same room as someone who forgot Odd's birthday!" Ulrich said, and Odd chuckled.

"Honestly, I wouldn't either." Odd said, leaning over Ulrich's shoulder to look at yet another new question. "Where was I born?" Odd said, staring at Ulrich.

"Turin, Italy." Ulrich answered simply, not at all shocking Odd. "Me?"

"Dresden, Germany." Odd said, snapping his fingers as he answered. "I always make sure to visit Ulrich when they have Ice Skating championships there." Odd said. Ulrich shook his head.

"Always, every single time there's a Junior Grand Prix or Grand Prix event he wants to visit." Ulrich said. Odd shrugged his shoulders in response. "Okay, next. Where was our first trip together?" Ulrich asked. They both stared at each other and giggled lightly. Oh how they wish they could say a certain _virtual_ trip they took together, but they knew that even with the threat gone, they still could not speak about it.

"We went to Paris together first." Odd responded instead, grasping at his bag and pulling out a small Eiffel Tower key chain. "Ulrich actually bought me this the day before we left." Ulrich smiled at the keychain, glad that Odd had kept it despite the cheap design of it. "I carry it everywhere with me." Odd said.

"Next, who gets more jealous?" Ulrich said, and his hands immediately went up to cover his face. Odd pointed at Ulrich with both hands, standing up to emphasize his point more.

"You don't want to be in the same room as a jealous Ulrich. Every single time someone says my name you can see his mouth twitch a little." Odd said chuckling, and Ulrich groaned in embarrassment.

"Okay, but Odd does this thing where he gets really sad if he's jealous to make me feel bad." Ulrich said, staring accusingly at Odd. "There was a day where Yumi came to ask me what she should get William for his birthday, and Odd got super quiet and upset and just left the room. I couldn't find him for hours!" Ulrich said, and Odd twiddled lightly with the back of his shirt.

"That's not the full story but it's a long one so many in another video." Odd said, waving it off. Ulrich laughed at his dismissiveness, knowing that the other didn't like to speak about that day.

"Okay, so this is going to be our last question because we have to be somewhere really soon, but what is our song?" Ulrich asked, looking at Odd for the answer. The smaller seemed to think a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"Ouvre Les Yeux." Odd responded, and Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys, thank you so much for watching another one of our videos!" Odd said excitedly, waving goodbye at the camera.

"Tschüss!" Ulrich responded, the screen going black.

* * *

 **GuysLoveMe: Two boys in a relationship. Disgusting. There must be pretty girls out there for you; especially you, Ulrich!**

 **KadicNewsCrew: Oh boy, we have a party pooper in our midst. We thought it was hilarious, boys! Thank you for using our ideas.**

 **JBelpois15: Yeah, I really wish I hadn't been witness to your first kiss. Bit too much for my brain, and the science test wasn't that hard!**

 **SubdigitalDJ: I can never get over how cute you two are. I wish Jeremie would make these kinds of videos with me!**

 **YumiIshiyama12: GuysLoveMe sounds a bit like someone I know. Watch your mouth, pretty girl. (Also, I still remember that day Odd doesn't like to mention. I still feel bad thinking about it!)**

 **SissyFanNumber1: Yeah, I agree with GuysLoveMe! Boys shouldn't be in a relationship like this. I hope kids aren't watching.**


End file.
